the_festdidgeanfandomcom-20200214-history
The UNO situation of 2016
The UNO situation is a current hostage situation that is the result of a terrorist attack in the Headley Beare Library. Events leading up to attack In the month before the attack, a group of Festdidgeans discovered a box containing a deck of the popular playing card game, UNO. It is believed that the cards were actually stolen by the Festdidgeans after they saw a group of infidels hide them under a bookshelf. The Festdidgeans knew that they could not let anyone steal their stolen cards so the kept the cards in a fire hose box. The Attack All was well for a while and the Festdidgeans enjoyed their UNO tournaments. On friday the 8th of April at about 1:00 pm, a Festdidgean named Zac went to collect the UNO cards, but instead of the cards he found a ransom note. The note stated that if they wanted the UNO cards back, a packet of Freddo Frogs would help. The note also contained a horrible pun that told the reader "UNO what to do". The horribleness of the pun showed that the Festdidgeans were dealing with a very evil group of terrorists. Events after the Attack A short time after the initial attack, the suspected ringleader of the terrorist group made contact with Festdidgeans. She mockingly asked the Festdidgeans why they weren't playing UNO. She then made a cryptic comment saying "remember Bob" which only made some sense to certain Festdidgeans. A task force was set up to investigate the situation Investigation A group of Festdidgeans began to investigate the attack in hopes or rescuing the UNO cards. It was first believed that this was was just a normal hostage situation that could be solved by paying ransom, but with the cryptic message about "Bob", investigators have reason to believe that the situation is larger than first believed. Bob Bob is a major puzzle piece in the investigation. The suspected terrorist leader is an ex year 7 teacher who taught a number of Festdidgeans. A non Festdidgean student created a little character in their home economics class out of fabric. The character was shown to the year 7 teacher and was named "Bob". A game was created by the teacher that involved hiding Bob around the classroom. If a student found Bob they were rewarded by the teacher with a Freddo Frog. Bob would then be hidden by the student who found him recently. Investigators are unsure as to how Bob plays into the whole situation. Some think that UNO cards are hidden with Bob, and that the terrorists will reveal Bob's location, and thus the location of the UNO cards, if they are given the ransom of 1 bag of Freddos. How the cards were found It is still unknown how the terrorists discovered the secret location of the UNO cards. The most likely way is that the terrorists spied on the Festdidgeans in person or that they gained access of security cameras. Many do not believe that they used security camera footage to find the cards as they would have to had gone through hours of footage and there would be no reason for the terrorists to have looked at the footage in the first place. Public Response Many Festdidgeans are outraged by the seemingly unprovoked attack. UNO is seen to be harmless and only brought joy to the Festdidgeans.